In plain sight
by Ella Inspired
Summary: To the public of Mesa High School, Ray Beech and Stella Yamada were the worst of enemies, but beneath the surface; not so much.


**Lemonade Mouth**

**In plain sight**

**Written by Lavender**

_It's been a recorded 7DAYS since I last wrote a one-shot for my favorite LM pairing phew…been a long 7days ;) _

_I don't own Lemonade Mouth or its characters..._

(^^)

People usually take things at face-value, what lay on the surface and what was portrayed for all to see. But what people don't realize is that it's not what's on display that counts. It's what lies just beneath the surface.

When the famous power couple of Mesa High got together, no one knew.

Which was a shock; considering that both persons in the relationship were practically under a microscope.

Stella Yamada was a revolutionary, a rockstar, a leader and even a vegetarian. She had a voice that demanded people's attention. She had an attitude that no one could ignore. Her presence alone, an aura of confidence and self-assurance was always felt whenever she was in a room; except when she wasn't.

She was known for her class skipping habits so it wasn't necessarily a shock to find that she was missing during assembly held in the gymnasium that day.

Olivia took her usual seat in between Mo and Wen with Charlie and his groupies sitting in the seats below theirs. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd of students entering the gymnasium and quickly flashed towards the Turbo-Blast score board with the time on it. "Hey have you guys seen Stella?" Wen shrugged beside her. "I thought she was with you?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Mo stated, blinking. "Do you think something happened?"

"Probably," Charlie said, turning around to face his band-mates and best friends, "In the hallway they were arguing pretty loudly." Everyone knew who the 'they' was, because it could only be Mudslide Crush's blonde front-man, Ray Beech and their lead guitarist Stella Yamada. "What was it about this time?" Olivia asked with a sigh.

The brown haired drummer shook his head at her. "To me they just argue. I never know about what."

"Geez Charlie, would it kill you to pay attention sometimes?" Mo asked getting him to roll his eyes. "What would you have me do, record them fighting? Besides, Ray and Stella argue all the time what does it matter?"

"Well she isn't here now," Wen said, glancing around as well.

When Principal Brenagin appeared, asking for silence while he stood at his podium, Mo sighed and murmured to her friends, "She's probably skipping again." On the other side of Olivia, Wen muttered, "I wish I had enough guts to skip." Olivia shook her head at him. "I tried that once, I got detention." He chuckled and asked, "In the hallway closet?" The blonde grinned. "Yeah, you'd think it was a good hiding place…"

Just as everyone in the gymnasium settled, two teenagers sprinted through the double doors of the gym, panting for breath. To Principal Brenagin's dissatisfaction, the murmurs started up again.

"Ms. Yamada, Mr. Beech, do you care to explain why you two are late?"

"No," they both stated in unison. Brenagin smacked his lips together. "Then I'll see you both at detention." With grumbled curses, both teenagers were forced to sit; unfortunately the only empty seats were at the back with Ray's posse of assorted jocks and cheerleaders. Stella searched the crowd with her eyes and spotted her friends clumped together with their fanclub. Since Principal Brenagin was waiting for them to sit down, Stella had to follow Ray to the only remaining seats.

"Who isn't here?" The blonde asked as he casually took his seat at the very back of the bleachers, the space beside him being the only seat left.

"Patty, who do you think Ray?" Jules asked in a hiss, leaning over Scott to give him a look. "You know as her boyfriend, you should know these things." He shrugged casually in reply and scooted over for Stella to sit. "And what is _she _doing here?" Jules sneered.

"It's the only seat left," Scott answered for her, trying to get the blonde cheerleader to lay off as Principal Brenagin had yet to begin his speech about g-d knew what.

"Cool it would ya, it's not like you own the bleachers," Ray ordered Jules, rolling his eyes. The teenagers around their group were staring in wonderment; did he just indirectly defend Stella Yamada? He glared. "Did you want something?" Quickly eyes diverted to pretend to be focused on something else.

Principal Brenagin cleared his throat. "Alright, are we all comfortable enough so that I may begin?"

Another murmur ensued and silenced. "Good then, as I was going to say before our two late-comers arrived…" The rest of assembly passed in relatively bored silence, with the cheerleaders and jocks at the back with their cell-phones while Scott attached his earpieces in and closed his eyes, obviously taking assembly as a napping period.

Now what of our famous duo?

As stated previously, when the couple got together no one knew. When you were in a relationship everyone knew. Like there was some obvious glow of love radiating from the people in the relationship, as if they were carrying neon-signs that stated that they weren't on the market anymore. People would say you could see simply from the look of someone's face if they were taken or not.

For the Rayella couple, it was something beyond the surface and only if you could look beyond their arguing would you know that the duo was together. Even in a crowded gymnasium, no one could tell that the two were romantically involved.

Most of the people seated in the back-row of the bleachers were focused on their own devices and the students seated just below them were huge football jocks that provided a comfortable wall between them and any onlookers. Not that it was intended anyway.

Propping her elbow on her knee, Stella sighed.

"This is boring."

Next to her, Ray snorted. "I told you that we should've stayed in the closet."

Her bright brown eyes flickered towards him in amusement. "You'd like that wouldn't you Ray?" He smirked as he subtly placed a hand just behind hers on her knee. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"On the upside, we have detention."

"Mmhm," Ray murmured, his hand quickly switching positions as he leaned back.

Previously the feel of a hand on the small of her back would have earned the unfortunate owner of said hand, a black eye. Ever since she got together with her so-called 'Enemy', it was almost natural to have him touching her. "I have an odd suspicion that you planned this," Stella said, straightening so that she was level with him, her own hand sitting on his knee on its own accord.

He smirked, and leaned towards her so that his breathing caressed the sensitive area of her neck and ear. "Well I did have practice today, so you can say that I did plan a distraction."

"Oh and keeping me in the closet with you so that we were late was part of the plan?" She asked, her brow arched and a teasing sparkle in her eyes. "Oh that?" Ray pretended to look bored, but the twinkling in his own blue eyes gave him away as he winked at her and answered, "That was a bonus."

She snorted again and leaned back on the wall behind them. Ray's arm slid around her waist, his digits branding her through her signature **Question Authority **shirt. "So you're still dating Patty?" Stella asked casually as she drummed her fingers against his thigh.

Stella could practically see him smirking.

"Jealous much?"

"Mm I don't think so," she stated, giving him a cheeky smile. He responded by drawing a lazy pattern on her other arm as it lay immobile where his arm had wrapped itself around her. "Let Patty believe what she wants, it's a waste of breath to argue with her."

"As long as I'm not sharing the closet," Stella said, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Except with me of course," Ray reminded getting her to smirk at him. "If you keep getting me detention, the only reason I'm going to use that closet is to skip class."

"Well, what would you prefer: suspension? Because I'm pretty sure I can get us both into enough trouble to get us suspended."

Faking a look of thoughtfulness, Stella answered, "Yeah sure, a few days out of school sounds nice, but I'm pretty sure my mom won't like you anymore if you stain my _perfect _record."

"Ah yes, the one including the two hour jail time for attacking those security guards." She glared. "I thought we agreed that we shall never speak of that day again." He smirked. "I can't. You looked too cute trying to stop those guys from taking away that Mel's Lemonade machine," Ray frowned then, giving her a look and said, "Though you probably wouldn't have had to get arrested for that security guard thing if you'd just stayed with me in the closet."

"Well I'm sorry, I thought you were distracting me from making sure the machine didn't get taken away. And in the end I was right wasn't I?"

"I actually didn't know about that."

"Yeah, and I suppose you just always liked me then if you willingly shut us in a closet?"

Ray was silent to this and she looked back at him, her brows high on her forehead. "You liked me then?" He cleared his throat. "Well I wouldn't exactly agree to be in an enclosed space with just anyone."

"And yet you made me believe that you were just running on hormones?"

"We were supposed to be enemies," he reminded her. "I insulted your band. You spewed lemonade at me. That was our relationship a year ago."

"So you never felt the need to correct me in my hating you, before we had a repeat of being in that closet?" Stella asked making him shrug. "After that second closet trip, you walked away with my soccer jacket. I figured everything was all in the past so there was no need to bring it up."

Of course he had a point, but Stella couldn't resist the urge to point out something else, "If you told me that you _actually _liked me a year ago, we would've been in that closet more than four months ago."

He opened his mouth and then shut it. "Yeah, look like a fish Beech. You missed four months of closet time," Stella stated, patting him on the knee and removing his wrapped arm around her, as she noticed everyone packing their things away

It never really bugged her that her and Ray's relationship wasn't public. It actually made everything a lot more fun, and she didn't have to worry about spending excessive time with Ray's posse of assorted Cheerios and Meatheads. Though most people would assume that Ray was completely incapable of maintaining a relationship, he was actually as loyal as Stella's first pet goldfish (right before she flushed it down the toilet). Even with Patty insisting that she and Ray were in item, most people could see that it wasn't the case. If anything, Ray attempted everything to keep from being alone with her.

The bell rang overhead and cut Principal Brenagin off from his closing sentence as everyone started to gather their things and leave.

Stella stepped off the bleachers as she saw her friends waiting for her at the door.

Ray 'accidently' bumped into her as his came down from the bleachers. "What's your problem Yamada?" he asked loudly, as Jules sneered behind him. "Watch where you step Stel-la." Scott sighed behind them and tried to push them along. "Come on guys, we've gotta go." The blonde pushed away his friend's suggestion and continued to question the half-Asian giuitarist, "Wasn't it enough that I let you sit with us? Huh Lemon Head?"

She knew the drill, and though at times it did get annoying Stella had to admit it was fun.

"It was called an accident Beech," she retorted crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Besides you walked into me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's just relax here for a second," Wen said, coming up behind Stella and pushing the two teenagers away from each other. "Why, do you want a fight with me?" Ray asked, his gaze a fiery dark blue. Wen re-squished himself between Olivia and Stella, claiming, "Hey I'm a lover not a fighter."

Before anything more could be done, Brenagin appeared before them. "What is going on here?" he demanded, his form mounted atop his two-wheeled vehicle of weird.

"This Lemon Head over here -"

"Beech over here thinks he can -"

"Stop," Brenagin ordered. He played judge and jury with the two teenagers for quite some time and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it now. Looking between the two teenagers standing in front of him, their friends had stepped away forming a sort of circle around them, he sighed. "You two," he pointed at Ray and Stella. "Detention for a week."

Everyone around them were about to argue when he looked at them and asked, "Would you like to join them?"

"No sir."

"Good, then get to class," he sent the teenagers a severe look and drove away. "Sorry Stell," Olivia said first getting Mo to follow suit, "We should've -"

"No it's okay," Stella interjected with a smile, "I know you've got that violin recital tomorrow afternoon it's totally fine." The bell sounded again, making Wen groan. "Guys, I gotta go, I have a history presentation to do."

"You might as well drop Liv off, someone's gotta make sure she isn't trying to hide in the closet again," Stella said, pushing Olivia gently in Wen's direction. "Well we better get going before Ms. Reznik kills me again for being late," Charlie claimed, grabbing Mo by the arm and dragging her out the double doors, followed closely by his fangirls.

"You'll pay for getting Ray into detention again Yamada," Jules threatened as she strutted away, followed by her respective cheerleader friends and the jocks. Scott remained next to Ray and saw the glares that the two were directing at each other.

"Uh…I'm going…to…go…now," Scott said lamely as he quickly followed after everyone else.

Anyone who'd seen the two teenagers fight it out would smartly leave the perimeter; just as Ray and Stella liked. "So a whole week of detention…you know, you're getting scarily good at planning these things," she claimed, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side. He smirked and shoved his hands into his soccer jacket.

"Well you did say I missed four months of closet time. We've got a whole week to catch it up." She smirked at him, grabbing the scuff of his collar and pressing her lips against his.

"Why wait for detention when we've got a vacant closet available?"

**FINIS**

**So there we go, thanks for reading guys!**

**Here's to those amazing people who read and reviewed my previous one-shot for the same shipping, **Mine:

iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, Elle, New-Classic22, Madelines, Madison 706, Doubt But Never Regret, Mitchie.x, lollipop-lyric, Droplet of Sorrow and Everybodyelse027

**Thanks for the support you guys, you keep me writing :)**

Lavender


End file.
